My Savior
by akashitetsuya3120
Summary: Akashi was stressed out of the pressure his Father put on him. It was only when he met a certain teal-haired teen that his life changed for the better.


It was twelve late at night. Akashi and his Father, Masaomi, were speaking in the latter's office. Akashi stared at his Father which was checking through his paperwork. His head had been pounding nonstop and his eyes were a little blurry. He hoped that his Father would quickly dismiss him to his bedroom so then he could sleep. He had been sleep deprived recently, because of the never-ending work his Father gave him every day. The amount of the work was ridiculous and it was also difficult to the point even adults would had problems doing it. _Crazy_ , was the word that would fit to describe that Father of his.

"Excellent work, Seijuro. I expect you to finish the next by tomorrow morning. I can monitor the result of your work as always so don't you dare to skip it. Understood?" The older redhead smiled proudly as he checked all of Akashi's work.

"Yes, Father."

"And also, tomorrow after school, come home directly and get dressed for an appointment."

"But Father, I have basketball practice tomorrow..."

"Skip it. You dare to defy me?"

"...No, Father. I apologize." The shorter redhead had no choice but to comply, his Father was never the one who would listen to a word he said, after all. He would just better give in than to be sorry.

"Then you're dismissed. Get back to your room and do your work."

"Yes, Father."

The shorter redhead walked out from the study room after quickly bowing to his Father. He closed the door and started walking through the huge and fancy hallways. Every step on his feet seemed like hell. He was really tired, he didn't sleep enough, and the stress was driving him crazy. Even so, he couldn't collapse. He had to work. He had to finish it no matter what. But when he opened the door to his room, he quickly collapsed in the floor after.

 _I can't... I still have... Work to do..._

The fatigue and stress that burdened him took over his mind and body and he lost consciousness.

* * *

A ray of light made its way through the half-closed curtain of Akashi's room. Akashi opened his eyes heavily. His mind was still fuzzy. Those 6 hours of sleep wasn't enough to recover him from his sleep deprivation. He noticed his body was sore.

 _I literally slept on the floor...?_

He stood up slowly, slightly staggering, but then he felt a great headache. His vision was suddenly blurred and his head was pounding unlike no other. He quickly gripped to the bedside to avoid himself from collapsing and cupped the half of his face and groaned in pain. As he endured the major headache, he could hear a familiar voice echoed through his head, softly but clearly.

 _Again...? I don't need you to come out right now._

 _Don't say that. You're on your edge. One more push from Father, and you'll need me._

 _Shut up. I could manage this...!_

 _Very well. But when the time comes, I'll protect you no matter what it takes._

The voice stopped and he knew very well who it was. He ignored the familiar syndrome and looked over to the time in his phone and realized it was already morning. He panicked, remembering he hadn't done his work last night and that he was late to go to school. He quickly ran to the bathroom and took a shower. He took a quick dip and dressed himself in a complete uniform. He didn't forget his laptop and paperwork to bring to the school, so he could do the work in his breaks. Lunchtime means work for Akashi, not a break time for normal students.

 _I have to endure this, or else._

When finished, he walked to the door but was hesitant to open it. He knew he would be given punishment if he didn't do his job properly. Even so, Akashi walked out of his room. He tried his best to hide his exhaustion or stress that was shown in his face with a prideful expression of his, even if it didn't do much. Akashi really looked exhausted, not far from a dead man. He felt it on his body too. At this rate, his body wouldn't be able to take it, but he said to himself he would manage, no matter what. He had already decided that he would not rely on his other half; not anymore.

Akashi walked through the hallways and approached his Father who was standing, with a frown, expecting him.

"Seijuro." A man called Akashi's name with a threatening tone.

"Good Morning, Father." Akashi greeted while bowing. He was ready for whatever was coming.

"Why hadn't you done yesterday's work?" Masaomi didn't reply Akashi's greeting and stared at Akashi with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry, Father. It was a result of my incompetence."

"Finish it today. And as punishment, you will be forbid to participate in any of basketball activity for a month. And I mean none. No basketball practice at school or out in the court. You will be coming home directly after school. Your work will also be three folded for a week."

Akashi gasped at the word basketball. He could still endure the work, even it drive him crazy, _like crazy_. But being forbidden of playing basketball for the whole month made him mind went blank and he could not think straight.

"I-I believe that cannot do, Father." The mighty Akashi Seijuro stuttered in front of his cruel father.

"Hm? What's that?"

"As the captain, I cannot afford to not come to practice for a whole month."

"That is not of a problem. I will call the vice-captain, your coach, your homeroom teacher or even the principal. You will not participate in the basketball activity, none, for a week. You will obey me and you will not say anything to deny my words. Is that understood?"

"But... Father... Basketball is an important part of my life. And it's also one of my responsibilities. Please Father, you have to allow me participate in the school's basketball club."

"What is it with you Seijuro? You are not this kind of person. If you cannot obey me then you should quit the basketball team and focus on you work. You have to be my perfect heir."

After swallowing Masaomi's words one by one and understood it, he realized no words can go through that thick skull of his Father.

"I understand. I apologize for my rude demeanor, Father."

"Then you are to be dismissed. Go to your school with the limo, you shouldn't be late."

"Yes." Akashi walked down to the stairs tiredly. His face was blank. His head was pounding, more than before. He has never been pressured like this. He couldn't play his precious basketball for a month at all, and that was suffocating. Basketball was his only way to find release from his disgusting work. Not only his works were three folded but now he took the basketball out of his life for a month. He left a mental note the next time his Father gave him a work he had to finish it even if he had to die.

"Have a good trip, Young Master."

Akashi walked out to the door and was greeted by the maids. Their voice broke Akashi out of his mind and he returned to his usual composed expression.

 _I can't let my weakness be shown_.

* * *

The redhead arrived at Rakuzan high school with the limo. Every students passed by it would always whispered to each other, talking that it was the rich and mighty Student Council President's limousine.

 _This is why I don't like going to school by the limo_. He thought, sighing.

Yes, the redhead was the Student Council President of Rakuzan High school. It was his Father's wish for Akashi to become the President. He thought it would be great training for Akashi to become the perfect heir. Akashi had no choice but to comply. With his three folded works from his Father and the paperwork for Student Council would made Akashi suffer again today, it seemed.

Akashi got out of the limo quickly and walked in the hallway inside the school. He took a glance to his watch and noticed he was cutting it close. Before Akashi could hasten his steps, his body bumped with a teal haired teen. The teen was slightly shorter than Akashi, his eyes were blue as the sky, and his face was soft and calming, like an angel. Akashi was mesmerized by the teen and he locked gaze with his pair of a beautiful blue eyes, whose name he didn't know.

"Um... I'm sorry. I'll be more careful." The blue haired teen snapped out of the stare.

"N-no, me too." Akashi Seijuro, stuttered while talking to someone, other than his Father.

"You... You look very exhausted. Oh my God. Are you alright? Do you want me to bring you to the nurse's office?" The blue haired boy gave a worrying look, but the redhead didn't respond anything. He just continued to stare at the blue haired boy. He was too much stunned by his appearance he couldn't say anything.

"Um... Hello?"

That made Akashi snapped out of the stare.

"Oh. Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. The bell will ring soon, I should go."

"If you say so. Well then I must go to the faculty office. Please excuse me. I hope you'll get better."

The blue haired boy walked past by the redhead. Akashi could smell the strong scent of vanilla, which awfully smelled good.

 _Faculty office...? What is he doing, the bell will ring in a few minutes_. The redhead thought, still thinking about the teal haired teen. He then remembered he had to go right to the class and rushed his way there.

* * *

"Akashi. It's rare for you to come at the last minute." A green head approached Akashi in his seat.

"Yes. I had a little...errand."

"Aka-chin, you look like a corpse! What did you do?" A giant purple approached the two of them.

Akashi only smiled at that remark. He didn't think that he would looked that terrible.

"It may be because I lack of sleep. Don't worry about me." He smiled weakly.

* * *

The bell rang. It was homeroom time and as usual Akashi never had interest in listening to the teacher. He knew it was not something worth of listening. It was then that something in class piqued his interest, when a familiar blue haired teen came in to the class, walking behind the teacher.

"Everyone, today we will be having a new member in our class. He moved all the way from Tokyo, so treat him well. Please introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher announced to the class.

"My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I moved from Tokyo because of my parents' work. Nice to meet you." A familiar teal haired teen introduced himself to the class while bowing.

"Well then Kuroko-kun your seat will be...over there, behind Akashi-kun. That's open." The teacher pointed to the seat behind the redhead. The teacher continued,

"You're lucky, the person in front of you is the Student Council President. Have him teach you a lot of things okay, Kuroko-kun?"

"Yes, Sir."

 _So he's a transfer student... No wonder I didn't recognize him._

Kuroko walked slowly toward the seat while staring at Akashi. Akashi noticed the stare and he once again locked gaze with the beautiful eyes. After Kuroko took his seat, he moved his body a little to the front and whispered to Akashi.

"Sorry for bumping into you earlier. So you're the President. Nice to meet you, Akashi-kun."

"Likewise." Akashi only replied by a single word despite his obvious interest toward the blue haired boy. He didn't want to look too affectionate to a boy he didn't even know yet. He was Akashi Seijuro after all and Akashi Seijuro's pride was out of the world.

"Psst. Akashi-kun." The teal haired teen called out to the redhead.

"What is it? It's in the middle of a lesson."

"Hm. Read this." Kuroko gave Akashi a note on a small paper.

 _Why did you look so exhausted this morning?_

Akashi read the text from the small paper the blue haired had given him. He gave a small sigh while reading the text, remembering all of the things that happened to him that morning. Akashi passed the little notes to Kuroko and vice versa.

 _I'm just tired. Don't worry._

 _But you look so stressful. Do you have any problems? If so, I want to help you._

 _Why? You don't even know me._

 _I want to help you, Akashi-kun. We already are an acquaintance._

 _I don't need your help. I am fine by my own._

 _Please don't say that. You're that Akashi right? The only child of the biggest company in Japan. Is your stress possibly family related?_

 _It's none of your business._

 _At least you could tell me the cause? Or am I being nuisance?_

 _Yes you are. Now don't ask me questions anymore or I might snap._

They exchanged words with the piece of paper several times, until the last statement from Akashi told Kuroko to just get off of his back. Well, he didn't want to be so open to the teen he just met that morning— despite his interest toward the other— and he didn't really want anyone to know about his condition with his Father. Hence, Akashi reprimanded him not to prick any longer; for he was not happy to be questioned regarding his personal life. He thought that the blue haired boy was sticking his nose where he didn't belong, and that his first impression was deceiving; you could never tell a person's personality on first glance after all. He may be interesting to the eye, but Akashi had never liked a person whom he barely knew asking questions about his most private life like it was their business. People had always liked to pick their noses around the famous Akashi after all, with expected advantages, to which Akashi hated very much.

* * *

The lunch break came and he remembered he have to do his work. He grabbed the necessary things he needed for his work and was aiming for the rooftop. But before he could stand up from his seat he was grabbed on the shoulders by a familiar hand.

"Akashi."

"Midorima. What is it."

 _His fingers are always tapped, it always feels so familiar._

"Just now, I received a text from the coach that you won't attend practice for a whole month. Is that true?"

"I was surprised to hear it from Mido-chin! A whole month without Aka-chin will be very lonely~"

"Ah... Yes. It's true. Sorry Midorima, but you will have to attend to my duties as the captain. I'll tell you the details of my training regimen later."

"Akashi... That's not what I meant. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Aka-chin. Are you okay? We all know the reason why."

"Hm. I would be lying to myself if I say that I'm fine. But I could still endure this, so... I'm still okay, I guess?"

"Akashi..." It was rare for Akashi to give such wavering answer. Midorima, being the closest friend of Akashi, showed his concerns toward the stressful redhead.

"Anyway, have you told the others?"

"I only told Kise and Aomine on the text. It was a sudden text from the coach so I thought I should only forward it to both of them. They should be here by now though..."

"AKASHICCHI—!" Came the most loud, annoying noise. Kise and Aomine came rushing to Akashi's classroom, worry visible on their faces.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine hit the blonde's head lightly, annoyed by his noisiness, not realizing he was also loud.

"That's terrible, Aominecchi!"

The annoying yet somewhat blissful duo came rushing to Akashi's desk; people not even bothered looking at the familiar antics of the next class' double-idiot. With the arrival of the two, the legendary "Generation of Miracles" of the Teiko Academy Basketball Club were now assembled.

"Akashicchi! Is it true that you're quitting basketball?"

"No, idiot! I said he will quit for a month!" Aomine lightly flicked Kise's forehead, amazed at his best friend's stupidity.

"Eh? But you said—" Kise was about to overthrew Aomine with complaints, but a soft voice stopped him midway.

"Calm down, Kise. I wouldn't quit basketball that easy, even if it's an order from my father. Basket is my life after all." Kise is always so bright and innocent; Akashi couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. He thought it would be nice to be like Kise for a change.

"Akashicchi... So my tears were a waste huh... But I'm so glad you're not quitting!" Kise smiled widely at Akashi, glad that his initial thoughts were just nonsense.

"Don't be glad for his punishment, idiot!" Aomine once again retorted at Kise.

"Hey, Akashi... You okay?" This time Aomine showed his concerns to the obvious exhausted Akashi.

"Ah, yeah. I'm okay."

"You look dead. You need a breather. Do you want to play basket or hang out with us?"

"Ah, no, I can't. I was prohibited to play basketball on any circumstances, and I don't have time for hanging out. I have to work by threefold, and I was required to go straight home from school. Sorry."

"No. Keep the sorry to yourself, Akashi."

"It must've been tough, Akashicchi... Remember, we're here to help you! If there's anything we could do, tell us!"

"Yes. Thank you, Kise."

"I have one warning though. Listen to me everyone."

"What, Aka-chin?"

"My mind feels fuzzy... Since morning."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes. He will come. Soon. I want you in your best behavior. Don't irritate him."

"Okay! We're used to handle him. Don't worry Akashicchi!"

"Thank you. I don't want to succumb myself to him if I could but... I think my mind knows better." Akashi smiled weakly.

"Akashi..."

"Then I have to do my work, so I'll be best on my way."

Akashi stood up and grab his paperwork and laptop and started walking to the most comfortable place he could be; the rooftop. He always liked that place. The warmth of the sun, the blissful sky, the pleasing chirps of the birds, the graze of the wind against his skin, and the view of the city that never failed to astonished Akashi; it all brought peace to his mind.

* * *

"I hope Akashicchi will be alright..." Kise said with a frown on his face.

"Don't worry. Akashi is strong. As long as we are there to support him, I think there's nothing to be worry of." Midorima smiled, reassuring the blond.

"I agree with Mido-chin. We just need to protect Aka-chin." Murasakibara nodded.

"Yeah. You guys know what we gotta do if it comes to it." They all nodded in agreement in Aomine's statement. They all will take the last measure if anything went out of hand for Akashi. For them, Akashi was an important existence. They all had been protective of Akashi since middle school. They would not forgive anyone who would do something as to destroy Akashi's conscience—not even his own Father.

* * *

When Akashi arrived at the rooftop, he focused his mind to do all the work he possibly could; ignoring the need to fill his hunger. Now, there was nothing more important than to finish the task at hand, or he would taste punishment bitterer than he was receiving at the moment.

He was so caught up in doing his work that he didn't even notice a faint presence that was standing beside him for God knows how long.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi jolted slightly at the sudden voice calling his name. He turned his head to the side where the voice was coming from and widened his eyes. He thought he was alone the whole time.

"Kuroko-kun. I thought I was alone." He furrowed his brows in annoyance.

"People told me I have a weak presence after all." Kuroko smiled at him.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have any friends? I don't need your company." Akashi narrowed his eyes at the uninvited company, throwing a rhetorical question that should have been offensive to him.

It should have been.

But the blue haired boy just strangely smiled at him, not affected by the redhead subtle extrusion at all. Akashi tilted his head in wonder, why was this blue haired seemed unfazed by anything? Was he not getting the hint that he was annoyed by him?

"Are you not offended by my words?"

"Not really." Kuroko answered in the most impassive way, like it was the obvious thing to him. Akashi wondered what the blue haired teen was doing intention by going the rooftop when he should be making friends in class.

"Why are you here?"

"I want to see you."

"Why? Just what on earth did I do to deserve your attention, hm? Do you want to ask questions about my private life, like last time?"

"To be honest, you caught my interest. When I first bumped into you and saw your face, I knew you were just plainly exhausted. But when I saw your eyes, I thought that they were strong, sharp, and fiercer than anything. But as I saw deeper, I just knew it was clouded... The colors were losing its colors and I could see that they were overwhelmed by darkness. Seeing that, I just had the hunch to offer you my help. That's why I'm always bugging you. I apologize if I'm being a nuisance."

Akashi was dumbfounded. He had not seen the unexpected confession from the teal haired teen. The sheer kindness weakened Akashi's defense and it made his heart flutter just a bit. He had thought that the blue haired boy was just sticking his nose where he didn't belong, but it turned out he was wrong. Kuroko was just only sincerely trying to help him because he saw the darkness within him. At that moment, all the feelings of annoyance and dislike of the blue haired boy conceded within Akashi.

Astonished and also feeling a little guilty, Akashi stood up and bowed ever so slightly to the shorter teen and quickly lifted his head again.

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun. I thought you were just being annoying, but it turns out I was wrong. I get the wrong impression and acted a little impolite towards you. I apologize once again."

Kuroko blinked a few times before he could absorb what had happened in front of him.

"It's okay Akashi-kun. It's understandable."

Kuroko smiled warmly at Akashi. Akashi could only feel regret in his previous insolence toward that kindness.

"I also felt I used a wrong approach. It's wrong for a stranger to ask something personal out of someone, so it's to be expected." He gently replied.

"I just hope that in the future you would be glad to just a little bit open your heart to me, Akashi-kun. I wish you good luck in whatever you're doing right now." He smiled gently at Akashi and started walking to the rooftop door, leaving Akashi in his own thoughts.

Akashi continued doing his work until the bell came ringing. He returned to his classroom and was greeted by the ever so sweet smile of Kuroko. He sighed in content and smiled back at Kuroko.

Midorima and Murasakibara, who were Akashi's classmate, could feel the different tension from Akashi because of the blue haired boy, but decided to keep the inquiry to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This was an ff that I kept as a draft since so long ago but never got the courage to post until now. I hope you enjoyed my writings, and thank you for reading!**

 **Edit: Fixed grammatical errors, typos, and vocabularies that were a little out of place.**


End file.
